Wishes Really Do Come True
by kittynyanya
Summary: Mikami is a regular middle schooler whos parents died one year ago she's also a otaku that loves the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn but she isn't very superstitious and dosent believe in thing like wishing websites until now be carful what you wish for.
1. Impossible Wish Granted!

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn I only own my oc.**

Wishes really do come true:

Chapter 1 impossible wish granted? : 

It was a Saturday a Saturday like any other it was quite except for the birds that had been happily chirping since the sun had risen and were sharing there song with the calm people walking by wile they were hidden by the leaves of the trees yes the world was at peace…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

A sudden scream seemed to echo as it disturbed the peaceful air around it the birds all took flight at the sudden exclamation and the people turned to stare at the house in wonder as to why that person of all people would scream after all it was a very quite and calm house until then.

Of coarse I should probably introduce myself I'm Mikami and this is my story also there are a few things you should know about me. First I am a total otaku second most of my friends are otakus and thirdly I'm am in no way what so ever superstitious so in other words I don't believe in chain mail, horoscopes (though I don't my finding out what mine is there fun to do I just don't believe it.) , and I also don't believe in those websites were you make a wish and it comes true that is until I found the one called that's when I stared to believe in wishes it was on that one Saturday exactly a year after the death of my parents.

_Hi mom dad how are you im doing great its only been a year but it feels like a eternity since you both died in that car accident but you don't need to worry about me because I was raised a good twelve years by you two and now that im thirteen I think I can take better care of myself so I should be fine besides I have my friends if I get into to much trouble but don't worry I wont I love and miss you both._

_Mikami_

I slowly stood up after praying at there grave it had been a long day and I still had to get home I started walking it wasn't that far a walk or it didn't feel that way to me anyway I was passing through the town as usual the people some stared to wispier and others just looked at me with sympathetic eyes and the rest continued with what they had been doing before I had come along as usual I kept walking trying to ignore the world around me wile avoiding bumping into some one on accident and causing a awarded confrontation I continued to walk through town. I was passing by a shop window when I suddenly stopped now to any one passing me it would look like I was looking at the cute summer clothes that were on display but I wasn't I was staring at the very short thirteen year old girl with long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles all over her face and wondering once again why did I survive the accident but they didn't I looked at my reflection as it stared blankly back at my and remembered something one of my friends had told me after the accident "_you survived because you were meant to and im sure your parent would want you to live in there place." _I sighed and started walking again but this time I was walking a little faster it was getting late and I still had to eat something.

I got home and decided to go online before I made anything to eat I logged on and decided I would watch some of my favorite anime

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn

I found the web site I usually go on and found the episode I had left off on earlier I had been watching the ring battle between Gokudera and Belphegor I was about to resume watching when one of those random annoying pop ups came out of no were I was about to get rid of it when it fully loaded and I saw the name of the site the name really seemed to catch my eye normally I ignore the pop ups but I was felling sort of depressed so I decided to try it out I mean like I said I don't believe in stuff like this but I felt that it might help me not feel so depressed so I started to look at the site I saw a white box with the words

_"make your wish here be specific and chose your words carefully only one wish per person" _

Written above it I thought for a minuet then I jokingly put

_I wish the characters of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn would come to life._

I laughed at my impossible request and pressed send then a note popped up on the screen that said _wish granted _I laughed "yea right," I thought then I went back to watching my anime I had a few minutes later I was laughing my head off feeling a lot better than I had earlier when suddenly my computer started to act up and a lot or error messages started popping up and I started to panic while watching them flash one after another until finally it stopped and I started to calm down until I looked at the last message that came up on the screen and froze as I read a message that said _Be Carful What You Wish For _right before I saw a hand come through the computer screen and grab my arm so I did the only thing I think any normal person would do and screamed

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

**Hello this is kittynyanya this is the first story i've ever written so i hope you all liked it if you have any suggestions on pairings that would help alot thank you so again i hope you enjoyed bye! **


	2. THERE REAL!

Chapter 2 THERE REAL! :

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

On the other side of the computer screen Tsuna and the others had just arrived for the storm ring battle the Varia had already arrived and were looking annoyed

"VOOOOIIIIIII lets get this over with." Squalo yell as loud as usual "I agree lets get this ove-," said Reborn but he was cut off by a sudden eardrum shattering boom as everyone looked around to see what had happened and all there eyes widened (even Bels even though no one saw because of his bangs.) as a giant purple and black hole appeared in the middle off the room

"VOOIIIIII what the hell is that." Screamed the long haired commander making everyone cover there ears except for Reborn and the rest of the Varia "HIIIIIEEEEE Reborn what is that?" squealed Tsuna before receiving a kick in the head from reborn "calm down dame Tsuna is this anyway the Vongloa decimo should act," Reborn squeaked "b-but." "If you're so curious then why don't you find out yourself?" And before Tsuna could respond reborn kicked him again sending flying through the hole. Reborn turned around to look at everyone else "so are you coming or do I have to kick you through too?"

* * *

I was staring at the arm that was holding me there and stared to panic "W-wh-whats g-going o-on l-let go n-n-now," I struggled to get lose and screamed again when another arm came out of the screen but was a little confused when it started to push on the bottom of the screen "M-maybe it's stuck." And then I did something that surprised myself and started to put whoever was holding me out of the screen and after a few minuets the person was almost out but who ever I was helping seemed to have snagged his foot on the bottom of the screen and tripped causing both of us to fall over it was then I realized three things

One the person that had accidentally pinned me to the ground was Tsuna Sawada (BUT HE'S JUST A ANIME CARACTER HE CANT BE REAL.)

Two Tsuan really was as clumsy as on the anime who knew

And three not only had he pinned me down on accident with him on top but the fall had some how caused our lips to meet and he was kissing me

I saw him open one eye and see the situation we were in gasp and quickly sat up we looked at each other both of us bushing but I could guess what he was probably thinking "_oh no what am I going to do my first kiss was supposed to be with Kyoko-chan." _Just thinking about that made me feel really bad so I turned to look at him and said "I'm sorry about that I think I pulled you to hard that last time but more importunately are you okay." "HIIIIEEEE I'm fine b-but I-I should be a-asking if y-you're okay besides I should be the one who's apologizing after all I fell on you." Tsuan looked like he was about to cry so I did the thing I do with all my friends I moved so that I was sitting next to him and I gave him a comforting side hug Tsuna looked at me "sorry I do this with all my friend it's just that you seemed a little upset im guessing it's because you wanted you first kiss to be with Kyoko-chan," "EEEEEhhhhhhh h-how did you know that and I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you and were am I?"

That question brought me back to my senses and I realized im talking to a anime character that's when I saw that something else was coming out of the computer and he was already half way out of the screen he had silver hair and tree bombs in each hand "JYUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera as he forced himself out of the screen he then ran in front of Tsuna bombs at the ready "who are you!" he snarled as he glared at me I stared at him my eyes wide mouth open as I tried to find my voice so I could tell him my name before I got blown to bits but some one had already stepped in front of me it was Tsuna. "Gokudera it's fine she wasn't going to hurt me besides I think your scaring her."

Tsuna said wile trying to calm Gokudera down I was in so much shock I almost didn't notice more people were coming trough the screen until I heard someone say "maa maa can I get a little help over here Tsuna this portal game is really fun." It seems the next person to come out was Yamamoto he was then followed by Ryohei ("this is so EXTREME!"), Lambo ("Hahahaha Lambo-san's here!"), I-Pin, Dino, Dr. Shamal ("damn that Reborn that really hurt why did I have to come anyway?"), then Squalo ("VVVOOIIIII were the hell are we!), Bel ("Ushishishishi the prince is bored."), Mammon(all he did was count his money), Lussuria ("OMG! What a cute room but it could so use some more _ACCESSORIES_!"), and lastly Reborn ("All right everyone calm down now.") And they were all their (well most of them anyway) standing in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched them arguing and laughing with each other until Reborn quieted them all down "all right everyone now let try to figure out what happened,"

"VOIII where is that good for nothing boss of ours," yelled a extremely irritated Squalo "he refused to get out of his chair and Levi didn't want to leave without his boss," Reborn replied "now lets get back to the mater at hand." He turned to me as did everyone else in the room and I stiffened "Ciaossu my name is Reborn can you please explain who you are and how we got here?" Reborn asked looking up at me with his big (and in my opinion adorable) eyes "I I I I-Im I I I-" I was trying to speak but the word just wouldn't come out of my mouth until finally I was able to speak "I-I f-feel dizzy." Was the last thing I said before I felt myself falling someone caught me but everything was blurry so I couldn't see who and all I could hear was the murmur of the voices surrounding me the last thing I remember thinking was "is this why I was meant to keep living!" and finally everything went black.


	3. Living With The Vongola And Varia

**I forgot to do this in the last chapter but I don't own KHR I only own my OC Mikami! **

Chapter 3 Living With The Vongola And Varia:

_Blink …blink…._"what happened?"…_blink…blink….."_Ah she's awake!" I heard a small voice to the right of me say I blinked again then looked to see who was speaking and saw a small baby in a black and orange fedora and sighed "so it wasn't a dream." I thought "no it wasn't." responded Reborn "oh right you can read minds so how long have I been out?" I asked "For about two hours I had to get Yamamoto to carry you to your bed I hope you don't mind." I looked at the foot of my bed were Yamamoto was he smiled at me. "No its fine thanks for carrying me I hope I wasn't too heavy."

"Maa maa its fine you weren't heavy at all."

"Really thanks for telling me that." I can be really self conscience when it comes to my weight and height in my opinion I was way to short and weighed way too much for my age. Then I looked around the room and at everyone in it and noticed there more people than I remember before I passed out.

Of coarse there was sill Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Ryohei, Dino, Dr. Shamal, Squalo, Bel, Mammon, and Lussuria but as noticed that there was also Hibari, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Mukuro, Chrome, Futa, Basil, Giotto, Alaudi, Knuckle, G, Asari, Lampo, Daemon Spade and Fran and only snapped out of it when I herd Reborn clear his throat.

"so since we never got to hear could you please tell us your name." Asked Reborn and everyone looked at me waiting for an answer "Sorry how rude of me my name is Mikami it's so nice to met all of you." I smiled even if I was still a little shocked I had still managed to smile that was one of the things my some friends always managed to tease me about "_Even if a meteor were to hit the earth and the world was about to be destroyed you would still be there sitting down listening to music and smiling no doubt about it."_ She would always say she was always coming up with these strange and horrible situations in which I would still be smiling and that would always make me smile more and both of us would start laughing till our sides hurt yes we were that strange but that's what made our friendship so inseparable.

_Mikami~ Mikami~_ I herd a chirp coming from my head and looked up to see a yellow puff ball an my head I reached up to grab the small bird on my head and pet it after all the perfects pet was so adorable who couldn't love hibird. _Mikami~ Mikami~_ the bird suddenly flew out of my hand and over to Hibari, _Hibari~ Hibari~ Mikami~ Mikami~_ the bird happily sang as it landed on Hibari's shoulder I watched as Hibari looked at the bird and smile at the little bird the sight was hart warming and in my mind I couldn't help thinking

"that was so CUTE! I didn't think I would be able to witness that up close!"

That's when something seemed to click in my head "Mikami-chan are you ok?" Tsuna asked my bangs had covered my eyes so none of them could see my expression "Mikami-chan is it your head are you going to faint again you should rest some more befo- WWWWAAAAAHHHHH." Tsuna screamed the reason was me.

Before he could finish his sentence I had jumped on him and was squealing like mad which seemed to surprise all of them and before any of the others could figure out what was going on I had gone around and hugged them all the last of them was Reborn I picked him up and squeezed him hard but not hard enough to hurt him after all I had some self control but my sudden realization had caused me to go into a excitement overload and normally when that happens most of the time I go into what a few of me my friends refer to as hug mania so in other words I go all hug crazy and not much can stop me then. I put Reborn down looking embraced.

"I'm sorry that happens a lot when I get to exited over a really short period of time and I guess when I fully grasped that all of you were really standing in front of me I just sort of lost it I'm a really big hugger and that happens every so often I'm really really sorry about that!"

I apologized my face getting redder by the second until I herd "Mikami-chan its fine you don't have to apologies so much we forgive you." Tsuna looked at me a slight blush on his face and smiled I felt a pat on the back and looked over to see Yamamoto "Maa maa its fine we don't mind if you're a hugger that's perfectly fine if you need one just ask I'll be happy to give you one if you want." "Me to I'll give you a hug if you want to the EXTREM!" Said Ryohei a little to enthusiastically "I'll allow a hug every once in a wile but ever hug me like that again and I wont think twice about shooting you." said Reborn giving me a stern look I quickly nodded "yes I will thank you for forgiving me and thanks for the offer Yamamoto, Ryohei I appreciate it."

The other girls Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Bianchi were all really nice about it and forgave me to they also said that they hoped we could get along from then on which made me really happy I love it when people like me and it puts me in really good spirits when I make new friends I was so happy I gave each of them another hug which none of them seemed to mind at all when I got to I-Pin and Futa I told them that I hoped we could be friends I-Pin bowed saying she also hoped we would get along and Futa also agreed and told me that I ranked as the 6th nicest person he had ever met which earned both of them another hug neither of them seemed to mind but I-Pin seemed to smile a little when I told her I was looking forward to trying one of her dumplings and I think I saw Futa blush a little with embarrassment when I told him he ranked as one of the cutest kids I had ever met then told both of them they could call me oneechan.

Giotto also accepted my apology and like Tsuna seemed some what embarrassed. Both G and Gokudera seemed embarrassed by my sudden action but were willing to forgive me because Tsuna and Giotto had that relived me a lot Fran looked like he could care less whether I hugged him or not. Dr. Shamal was in what I will call his happy land and day dreaming about god knows what and in all honesty I really don't think I want to know. Knuckle just smiled and told me the same thing Ryohei did and Asari agreed with Yamamoto and also offered to give me a hug if I needed one. Mukuro and Daemon Spade were starting to scare me they both had looks on there face that told me they were planning sinister and I wasn't going to like it while Hibari and Alaudi looked like they were trying to decide whether they should kill me or not I could almost hear "_I'll bit you to death_." From the almost deadly aura they were spreading around the room.

Lambo and Lampo weren't helping both of them were begging for candy and Lambo looked like he was going to cry because Gokudera had just tried to strangle him I'm more than positive I saw him say "Must stay calm," before bursting into tears and if that wasn't enough Squalo wasn't helping and was shouting something about killing a certain short green eyed wavy haired brunet and judging by the fact I was the only one in the room who matched that description perfectly I wondered if some one would mange to calm him down before I had to face the consequences of hugging the loud mouthed swordsman.

I heard Bel say something about forgiving the cute little peasant because everyone wants to get a hug from the prince and should considered herself lucky he let her hug him now he either mistook my age because of my height but the fact that he called me cute flattered, confused, and creped me out at the same time I mean I got nothing against the guy but from what I've scene in the anime the guy was a little creepy but I still liked him. When I apologized to Lussuria he just said "aw it's no problem hon I don't mind at all your to cute to get mad at anyways," I looked at him with a grateful smile and said "thanks for the complement Luss-nee it means al-. " I tried to say but when I called him Luss-nee he seemed to decide that I was his new adopted daughter cause that's all I heard him squeal with delight along with "CCCUUUTTEEEEE!" but Mammon was the one who seemed to catch my eye.

when I noticed he was staring at me and I knew what he wanted instantly so wile everyone was preoccupied with calming down Squalo, Hibari, and Alaudi I motioned for him to come over to were I was by my desk I took out my wallet and looked around no one seemed to have noticed us so we were good I fished in my wallet an managed to find about ten thousand yen and handed all of it to mammon who started to count it he held out his hand for more but I gave him a look that said "_oh come on do I have to give you more all I did was hug you?"_ he then let out a sigh that told me "_fine but next time it happens your paying me triple the amount."_ I nodded to show him that I understood. Don't ask how we understood what the other person meant we just could I mouthed a quick thank you he let out a low laugh then floated onto my shoulder as I went over to apologize more to try and calm the rest of them down.

* * *

It took a wile but we finally calmed all of them and they all forgave me but they still seemed a little annoyed but I couldn't blame them I thanked them for forgiving me but then I totally realized they may be real but because they were real they needed a place to stay and that would cause some difficulty. Reborn seemed to be reading my mind again because a few seconds after thinking that I herd him say "that will prove to be difficult considering the number of people and I'm not going to say this group is normal considering your reaction on us a few minutes ago we might be noticeable." I looked at him and sighed "finding a place isn't going to be a problem you all could just stay hear the only problem is I have a feeling were going to have a problem assigning rooms and your right about it not being safe to go out looking like you do unless you want to get glomped by random screaming fan girls and rated as the worlds best cosplayers."

They all looked al me with a strange expression and I'm sure most of them were trying to figure out what a glomp was all but Reborn who also looked confused but for a entirely different reason "I'm not so sure all of us can fit in your house." I smirked in amusement which seemed to puzzle Reborn a little "Apparently you haven't seen the rest of the house." I said "All right everyone follow me we have to get you all put into different rooms and I think I would be best if we were to do that before the end of the day." They all fallowed me out into the hall and a look of shock and amusement covered most of there faces as they stared at the many doors that went along the long hallways that surrounded us I then turned to all of them and waited for the questions to start and to my surprise Bel was the first to say something.

"Ushishishishi the peasant is really a princess." Second was Ryohie "what an extreme house." "Wow Mikami-chan your house is huge." Tsuna managed to say a look of shock on his face "VOOIIIIII WHY IS YOUR HOUSE SO BIG!" the loud commander yelled causing me to flinch as it echoed down the long hall ways "does it really matter right now I think its more important that we find rooms for everyone its been a long day could we please talk about it tomorrow." I said quickly not wanting to talk about it "bu-,"

" aright lets get all of you put into rooms. Each room has a bed and sheets we can go shopping for things to put the rooms but for now you will have to make do with what you have." I explained as I quickly pushed them down the hall also explaining that all the rooms were the same size so it didn't matter which one they pick I went to them one by one giving them rooms until the only people left were Reborn, Tsuna, Futa, I-Pin, and Lambo I showed Reborn his room gave him a brief thank you hug (with his permission of coarse.) and left to help the others Lambo kept insisting he could sleep on his own even though I never mentioned him sharing a room so I told him that he was really brave to do so and gave him his own room and quickly left. Futa and I-Pin however seemed a little less keen on sleeping after all this was a pretty strange situation to be in so I couldn't really blame them "don't worry about it hey how about you guys sleep with me tonight would that help you calm down a little." They both seemed to like the idea and quickly nodded I told them to go wait in my room so I could help out Tsuna they both nodded again then ran off in the direction of my room.

Me and Tsuna walked around for a wile before we found an empty room he quickly thanked me for letting him and his friend stay there it told him it was no problem and turned to go back to my room and he was about to shut the door before I remembered something "Tsuna." I said before he could shut the door fully "what is it Mikami-Chan?" I looked around quickly before saying "about that thing that happened before when you came out of the screen would you mind not telling the others about it." At the mention of what happened between us earlier he blushed a little but said he wouldn't tell them and that he really didn't want them to find out ether especially Reborn I laughed when he said that then I told him good night and walked back to my room neither of us noticing that we were being watched by a small baby that was smirking behind his fedora. When I got back in my room I saw both Futa andI-Pin already laying down I smiled at the sight and crawled in between them.

Both of them still seemed to be a little nervous so I gave them each a quick hug and told them that they shouldn't be nervous because nothing was going to hurt them and if anything tried I would do my best to protect them both they seem to calm down a little more because both of them seemed to move closer then both of them hugged me and I couldn't help but hug back I-Pin fell asleep seconds after they both seemed so tired and Futa fell asleep soon after I-Pin but not before I saw him yawn and heard him say "Mikami-oneechan I changed my mind your not the 6th nicest person I've meet your actually the 2nd." I smiled at him when he said that only to find he was asleep I took that as I sine and soon followed both of them into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey kittynyanya here and I just wanted to give a shout out to sourapple2000 thank you so much for reviewing my stories it means a lot apple-chan I also want to apologies to everyone for taking so long with this chapter also sorry that this chapter sucks so bad so please don't kill me ill try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter! Also please review it would mean a lot bye for now! **


	4. Who Knew Shopping Could be so Hard

**I do not own KHR**

Chapter 4: Who Knew Shopping Could be so Hard 

I woke up the next morning to discover three things that proved that I wasn't dreaming

One Futa and I-Pin were there hugging me which might I add was adorable

Two I heard some of the others out side in the halls and they seemed to be looking for something

And three it seems some time during the night we had been paid a unexpected visit and I noticed because when I went to stand up I couldn't and not because of Futa and I-Pin (though they were part of the problem.) but I couldn't because all around me I was surrounded by animals.

I sighed a carful not to wake Futa, I-Pin, or any of the animals I got out of bed and stretched I went into the private bathroom that was connected to my room like in all the others and started to get ready I took a shower then changed into a white turtleneck sweeter and black shorts with a pair of nee high black lace up bicker boots (I like to change my clothing stile one week I'm wearing frilly pink skirts and blue spaghetti strap shirt with a flower pattern on it and the next nothing but black don't ask why I'm just weird like that.)

I brushed my hair then put it up into a high pony tail on my head I left the bathroom and was just thinking of weather I should wake up Futa and I-Pin before I realized all the animals that had been there before were gone. Then wile I was thinking on how a bunch of animals had even managed to get into the house when I was suddenly tackled by all of the animals and almost knocked over it was then that I realized how they had gotten into the house because now that I got a closer look at them I realized they weren't normal animals but the guardians box animals and all of them had found a way to attach themselves to me.

On my right shoulder was Mukurou and Kojuirou, on my left shoulder was Uri, Mink had managed to rap himself around my neck like a boa, on my right leg was Roll, next to my left leg was Jirou, on top of my head was Hibird, (even though he isn't a box animal.) and last was Natsu who had used his claws to stick himself on the front of my sweeter I was a bit confused by the actions of the box animals but quickly got over it just by looking at them I realized that none of them were going to let go any time soon so I sighed some how managed to pry Natsu off me held him in my arms and opened my door to go to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I figured by then the box animals were what I thought heard them looking for earlier it also seemed they had given up because when I went into the kitchen I saw them having a meting probably about were they might find there box animals but all I know is that me walking in with the box animals (and Hibird) was the last thing they were expecting to see.

"Morning everyone." I said cheerfully I went to the fridge grabbed the orange juice and a glass sat down wile drinking my juice and trying to ignore the stares I got from everyone in the room (Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Bel, Squalo, Lussuria, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and Dino) as I alternated between petting each animal "M-Mikami-chan h-how did you-?" "I didn't find them if that's what your thinking I woke up this morning and they were there I don't know when they got there though." I replied calmly to Tsuna who seemed to not be able to form the question he was trying to ask.

"They were missing this morning the kid over here wanted to see if we could still call them even though we were here and it seemed to work at first but when none of them showed up we assumed they were hiding from us." Said Yamamoto how looked a little relived now that he knew that Jirou and Kojirou were safe "Ushishishi it seems that Mink has taken a liking to you as well I guess that really does make you a princess." Belphegor smirked he then walked over grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it I sweat dropped when he did it as did almost everyone in the room but did not pull away I was to afraid of what might happen if I did "uh thanks I guess." I said a nervous laugh escaped my mouth as I stared at the self proclaimed prince.

**Ten minutes later **

I had cooked breakfast for everyone with help of Lussuria (I didn't trust anyone else I was to afraid they might burn down the kitchen.) we also managed to get most of the animals off me but a few seemed to really like me to the dismay of there owners. There were only four but I felt a little bad about sort of stealing there pets thankfully the ones that were left were Natsu, Uri, Mink, and Hibird which were some of my favorites so I just walked around with them attached to me for a little wile soon we got Uri back in his box but Natsu, Mink, and Hibird still wouldn't got of so after a lot of apologizing on my part for accidentally "stealing" there pets we just decided to let them leave me when they wanted and we all ate with the occasional argument and a little food got thrown thankfully that was all because I knew it could have been a lot worse. So after we ate I told them I would do the dishes and refused some of there offers to help me after the people could care less had left but before the rest of them could leave I remembered something "oh hey guys could you make sure that everyone can met in the living room in ten minutes I have something to say." They all nodded I gave them a quick thanks and returned to the dishes humming happily Natsu on my head Hibird on my shoulder and Mink still around my neck.

**Ten more minutes later**

Everyone had gathered in the living room like I had asked I told them all to sit down wile I walked to the middle of the room then turned to face the group "ok now that everyone is here we can start first off I would like to reintroduce my self my name is Mikami Akima I'm 13 years old and I live here in this (huge) house by my self and that's pretty much it. Now that that's over we should really go shopping for cloths and supplies for you guys but first we should make a list of things we would need emphases in _**Need**_! So anyone got any ideas other than clothes?"

Everyone thought for a minute before Gokudera spoke up "what about a desk we all need a desk to work on don't we?" asked Gokudera I thought about it "you have a point Gokudera so lets add desks to the list." And I stared up the list and soon everyone was pitching ideas on things we would need. in the end everything that was on the list of things that we needed to get was desks, lamps(suggested by Tsuna), bathroom supplies(Yamamoto), and we EXTREMLY needed to get alarm clocks (do I even have to say who suggested this one.)

Then it was on to the food "okay now that that's done I need everyone to right down on a sheet of paper all the foods you like to eat because I don't know and it would take to long for me to ask you individually so you have to write it down yourself." Everyone did then handed the lists to me to read I went through all the lists when I happened to come across one with only one word written on it I took a closer look to see what the person had wrote and saw the word "Marshmallow" in small letters.

"Hey which one of you wrote down just marshmallows it sounds like something Byakuran would write." I said wondering how had wrote the strange and simple request "that's because I did write it." A voice behind me said I froze and turned around to face the person speaking to find it really was Byakuran "W-when did you get here!" I shrieked in surprise "I got here earlier this morning when you all were still sleeping also I couldn't help but take a picture of you because all those animals around you plus those two kids made you look really cute." He pulled out his phone to show me the picture and he wasn't lying he really had taken a picture of me sleeping "oh god why would you take a picture like that that is so embarrassing! Give me that phone!" I shouted and the chase began.

I lunged at him only resulting in me diving face first into the cold hard floor as he dogged me I got back up and rubbed my nose before I resumed the chase and that's pretty much how the rest of my morning went me chasing Byakuran and him avoiding me in the end I gave up in trying to delete the picture but only after he promised not to show it to anyone else or use it to black mail me in any way, shape, or form then we went on with our day of shopping which was a lot easier than I thought it would be the only problems we had were the occasional bickering and physical contact but that was it I think the worst it got was when Mukuro ticked off Hibari and he through a chair at him causing it to breach and I had to pay for it. At one point the fighting got so annoying I looked at Tsuna and asked how he dealt with this every day he just looked at me sweat dropped and shrugged poor guy if feel bad for him. When we got back I collapsed form exhaustion on my bed as I started to fall asleep I thought to myself "it can't get any worse." Then I feel asleep if only I knew how wrong I was.

**Hello everyone sorry for the horrible chapter I promise will work hard from now on to make better chapters! Please review and thank you all for reading my stories I really appreciate it! **


	5. The Problem at Hand

Chapter 5: The Problem at Hand

Breakfast the next morning was made again by me and Lussuria (like I said I still didn't trust any of the others with the stove.) we all sat down at the new table I had bought the precious day when we were shopping for cloths food and furniture tor each of my new "guests" who I figured would be staying here for a wile. We all sat eating, arguing, yelling, etc. The same that happened the day before and even though they've only been here for three days the craziness was starting to grow on me.

Wait, grow on me? Oh no someone help I think I'm losing my sanity.

Well wile I was sitting there questioning my sanity I didn't notice Reborn was trying to get my attention and ended up getting a kick to the face falling backwards out of my chair, hitting the floor with a painful thump.

"Ow Reborn that huuuurt!" I whined, standing up slowly only to be kicked down again

"It's your fault for not listening Dame-Mikami." I slightly glared and slightly pouted as I stood up.

"Well you're not the one with twenty or more house gusts now are you? And when did I get the same nick-name as Tsuna?" He just smirked at me.

"Well I'm one of those guests aren't I? Shouldn't you be nice to your guests?" I sweat dropped he completely ignored my other question and he did have a point

"Yes you're right, but please don't use that as an excuse to hurt me on purpose." He still only had a silent smirk on his face.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try."

I sighed "Thanks for the effort (note the sarcasm). Now what were you saying before you kicked me?" I asked. This time it was his turn to sigh.

"I really don't like repeating myself, but I will just this once. Pay attention this time because if you space out, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

I could tell he was serious. I mean after all, it is Reborn we're talking about here. When it comes to stuff like shooting someone he doesn't kid.

"As I was saying before, we need to know the reason we're here, and I figured since it was your computer we came out of you could give us an explanation."

Oh, great. I really didn't want this subject to come up, but now I guess I don't have a choice. "O-Oh, ok then. Um let's see… the day you first came I was watching the anime you guys were in, when an ad for a wishing web site came up. It was interesting, so I clicked on it and it told me to make a wish. I didn't think it would work so I wished you guys would come here, and here you are!" Everyone was silent until…

"VOIIII THIS IS ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU MADE A STUPID WISH?!" yelled Squalo. He looked outraged while everyone else had a very blank expression on their faces.

"Oh come on, don't blame me! I didn't know it would actually work! I mean really, how many times have one of you made a ridiculous wish like that and have it come true?" I questioned. That shut Squalo up thankfully "Anyways, if guys want to find out more I think we should go take a better look at the website. I also am curious about this." I said. They all nodded, and with that we all went to my room. I found the website a lot quicker than I thought I would and started to scan the page. I kept looking till I found what I was looking for.

"Ok we're in luck. They have a help icon! Now let's just see what they can do to help." I clicked it and let it load. Then a notice came up, so I read it aloud.

"Ok so it says

'_Your request has been accepted help will arrive soon.'_ Well that's good. Oh, there's more…

'_Please step away from the monitor'._

Why the heck does it say th- hey!" I was cut off because Gokudera had pulled me away from the screen, and just in time too. Not a second later someone else was standing right where I had just been. He was tall, about Yamamoto's height, with shoulder length blond hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail. He also had on a blue colored uniform vest over a white long sleeve polo, a blue tie and a pair of blue uniform pants. He also had on what I guess I would call a police officer's hat with a type of crest on the front. The crest was shaped like a mini shield with a big 'W' on it. There was also a ribbon below it with the letters W.R.C.T. written on it in green. I gaped a little at him as he looked around, then his eyes came to rest on me.

"Hello there. Are you Mikami Kimimori?" he asked very calmly as if I had come in through the front door like any normal person and not my computer monitor. I stared at him

"Depends on who's asking," I replied, giving him a suspicious glare.

"Oh of course, sorry. My name is Natsume and I'm here to help you about your wish!" he said quite cheerfully. I relaxed a little when I heard that.

"Oh ok. Well then, yeah I'm Mikami. Sorry I didn't trust you right away, but you are a random guy that just came out of my computer so…" I trailed off and looked away. I mean what else was I supposed to say?

"But Mikami-chan you trusted us didn't you?" It was Kyoko who asked this.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But that's because I've seen you guys in anime so I kind of knew you already. I've only just met this guy," I said, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at the blond, now identified as Natsume.

"Ok, now that we have that settled, how can I help you?" asked Natsume.

"Well, my wish was that I could have the characters from…"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn come to life? Yep I've got your wish written down right here." He gestured to a clipboard in his hand (did he have that when he came here?) "So what seems to be the problem?" I was about to answer that when I was rudely interrupted by everyone's favorite shark.

"VVVooooooiiiiiii we want to go back!" I covered my ears and glared at him. "Do you mind letting me finish next time please?" I grumbled, a bit unhappy. I mean it is Squalo, but he could be a little nicer about it.

Natsume was looking at all of us and mumbled a quick "I see…." He then turned to me and started to speak again "Mikami-chan—um, can I call you that?" he asked. It took me a second to process what he had said when I realized what he had asked.

"Just Mikami. Call me Mikami." I told him.

"Oh, alright Mikami. Are you satisfied with the wish you made?"

I thought for a moment then replied "Yeah I guess I am. Why?" He smiled a little then stared to pace back and forth.

"Well then, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

Reaction in 3-2-1…

"WHAT!" we all yelled simultaneously.

"You what do you mean you can't help us!" yelled a very pissed off Gokudera who now was grabbing Natsume by the front of his vest. He looked really mad but Natsume was extremely calm.

"Well I'm sorry but we can only help if our wish has made the wisher unhappy, and you heard her yourself. Mikami is perfectly happy with her wish." All stares were on me and I knew I had to do something.

"If that's the case, then I'm not happy. If these guys don't like it then I'm not happy with my wish." Natsume stared at me for a minute then turned back to the group.

"Well this is a dilemma. Now we have a problem. Give me a minute to ask my company." Natsume then proceeded to pull out his cell phone and seemed to send a text message which only 2 seconds later was responded to. We all watched silently as he read. "Well my company had an idea but I'm not to sure you will like it." Gokudera was getting impatient.

"Well what the hell is it? What do we have to do?" Natsume looked at us and I think I saw him smirking.

"I've got one word for you...Trials."

"Trials?" I was confused. What did he mean by trials?

"Yes in other words, you all will stay here for awhile. However, along the way there will be some problems that you will have to overcome together. There will only be, like, two or three, and some other stuff. But if at any point they decide that they would like to stay, we will stop then and they will stay. But if they go through all the trials and still want to go back, then we will let them."

Well that would explain what he meant by 'trials'.

"Wait, what do you mean 'other stuff'?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Only my superiors know that. And even if I did know it would probably be classified," replied a now bored looking Natsume. I sighed and turned to the group behind me. "So what do you guys want to do?" They were all silent till Reborn spoke up.

"We will stay."

"Ehhhhh Reborn!" His decision seemed to shock almost everyone in the room. Mostly Tsuna, who's sudden outburst got him a kick to the gut. "Dame-Tsuna this will be good training for you. Plus it would be unfair to Mikami who wanted us here in the first place." Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked at them.

"Well if you all are sure then… we'll do it. We will do the trials." Natsume looked at us and smiled.

"Alright then. We plan the trials but you should know you will not know when a trial will happen until you have overcome it. Then we will inform you on how things went from our perspective and if you have any more questions just contact me through this." He then handed me a card which I immediately put in my pocket. He turned and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait Natsume, quick question. Are you a real person or computer program like a Vocaloid but you don't sing?" He started to laugh.

"No I'm not like a Vocaloid, and yes I am real." I was confused.

"Then why do you look like a anime character?" He smiled at me.

"Because ever since you made your wish everyone else looks like this too, but nobody will ever notice until someone points it out. Heck, even you look like an anime character."

"Oh… Really? I'm an idiot, thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to call you if we need anything else so thank you. Bye."

"See you." Then he left. I sat back in my chair and closed the window to the web site, then turned around to face everyone.

"Well, it looks like you guys will be staying here a little longer! Even though I am glad you're here, I mean, after all I do get lonely from time to time, I'm also sorry. If I hadn't made that wish you wouldn't be in this situation, so sorry." I smiled sheepishly at them and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over into bright orange eyes. Giotto was standing right next to me (when did he get there? OAO)

"It's fine, you didn't know this would happen. Besides, if you didn't we would of never have met you." He smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you Giotto-nii! Uh, can I call you that?" I asked laughing slightly at him. He seemed shocked at first, but immediately smiled again.

"Sure why not."

"Yay, thank you." I then hugged him (of course. :D) and turned back to everyone. "Ok so, who wants lunch?" But no one was paying attention to me.

Everyone was staring at the screen behind me curiously.

"Why are you guys staring at the screen?" I asked. I got my answer when I felt something grab my hair. "Ow hair, ow hair, ow hair! There is someone else coming through the screen isn't there?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth, staring at everyone in front of me they all slowly nodded while I tried to get the person to let go of my hair. They all just stood there watching. I sighed and looked at all of them.

"So are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to help me or maybe you want me to get my hair ripped out by some unknown person coming out of my computer?"

I asked they all sweat dropped, then tried to help me get the new person to let go of my hair. The only thoughts I had as this was happening were

"_Here we go again."_

**Hey everyone! Yay I finally updated sorry it took so long I meant to finish yesterday but I got really busy and I've been having a really hard time thinking up what to write (stupid writers block!) plus the new school year and all but I am happy that I got to update on my birthday :D! Well I hope you liked the chapter please review! Oh yeah and I also do not own Vocaloid! :3 **


	6. Truth or Dare? IM DOOMED! Part 1

**I do not own KHR.**

**IM STILL ALIVE! Don't worry I wasn't dead I've been meaning to work on this update forever but always found ways to avoid it and my computer crashed (im using my dad's) but now I have finished so enjoy the new chapter! (I hope) **

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare…I'm Doomed! part 1

Mikamis POV:

Turns out the new people that came out of the screen were Irie Shouichi, Emna, Spanner and Nana! Yay more people for me to feed! Well maybe Nana can help me and Lussuria cook! We took a moment to explain everything to the newbie's and I gave them all a welcoming hug. (Wow didn't see that coming!) I then asked one of the guys to take them on a tour of the house so I could get working on lunch with Lussuria and left to head to the kitchen.

After lunch we all sat around doing whatever we could think of all of us though I could tell were bored out of our minds and the worst part was the fact that is was actually for once out of the entire time that everyone had arrived here quite. No quite is an understatement it was dead silent and it was starting to get on my nerves. I tried to preoccupy myself with the book I was reading for summer break but the silence was too much. I started to get really fidgety until finally I snapped. I closed my book with a loud thump causing a few heads to turn my way. With a quick turn I looked at everyone in the room "Alright everyone I can't take it anymore who wants to play a game?" I got a couple raised eyebrows at the offer but the rest looked positively ecstatic at the idea. "A game what kind of game exactly?" asked a curious Yamamoto as more people began to swarm into the room. I looked him and smiled widely "why truth or dare of course!~" I looked their faces some of them looked exited others horrified and then some just looked like they didn't care what we did. "Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea Mikami-chan!" commented an excited looking Lussuria

"VOIIII WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ANY OF US WOULD WANT TO PLAY THAT?!" yelled Squalo man that guy was starting to get on my last nerve with all that yelling "well you don't have to play if you don't want to, but it looks like some people liked my idea so if you don't want to play you can go back to being bored." He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before mumbleing something that sounded like "whatever"….Squalo just mumbled…ok then on to truth or dare!

Everyone that was playing sat in a circle in the living room (Me, Fran, Tsuna, Basil, Shouichi, Bel, Lussuria, Squalo, Emna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Giotto, G, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome, and Byakuran some others stayed in the room because they had nothing better to do so they decided to watch (everyone except for Hibari, Mammon, and Aualdi) "alright so here's what we're going to do I put everyone's name in a hat well pass around the hat and have everyone take turns drawing names. Does everyone agree?" They all nodded in agreement "alright then who's going first?" Immediately Lussuria raised his hand "I'll go first!~" I handed him the hat and crossed my fingers in hopes I wouldn't get picked. Lussuria reached into the hat and pulled out one of the paper slips

"Oh what are the odds I got Mikami-chan~!" I visibly stiffened and stared in horror at the gay man in front of me. It looks like I'll be going first "Truth or dare!?~" he sang out happily like a kid at a candy store. "D-dare…." I stuttered out from some of the looks the others gave me I could tell I was in for the worst. I saw him think for a moment and I spent those few moments praying I got off with a safe dare. My prayers how ever were not answered as I heard his next words. "Oh I know you have to sing and dance to a song of my choosing oh and you have to be dressed up while doing it!~" and with that my fate was decided and my doom was an embarrassing costume and dance away. I paled a considerable amount and reluctantly handed my ipod over for him to pick a song. "Here Luss-nee you can pick a song from here I can dance and sing to these songs but there the only ones I can actually dance to so there the only ones you can pick from." I said my voice getting smaller by the second as I saw him look through the small playlist I had pulled up on my ipod. Don't get me wrong I love to sing it's just I get kind of nervous singing in front of crowds. "Hmm then how about…Ah this song here!" he clicked on the song and handed me my ipod as Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku started to play I hit the pause button and looked back up at Lussuria "Luss-nee do I have to?" I whined "im going to look like an idiot." This comment earned me a kick to the back of the head from Reborn "don't be a wimp it's just a song and dance." I looked at him angrily "he's also making me dress up!" at that Lussuria stood up and grabbed my arm "that may take a while so let's get started. be back soon!~" and with that said he dragged me out of the living room and back to my room to find and outfit for me to wear

**~* 30 minutes later *~**

Lussuria had finally finished with my hair and makeup and let me go back so I could get the dare over with.

Random persons POV:

when Mikami walked back into the living room everyone looked up to see her wearing a Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura cosplay. The only difference was that she wasn't wearing a wig, instead her long brown hair had been pulled up into pigtails similar to Miku's the only differece was that they had been curled. Lussuria had also done her eye shadow so that it looked like a pair of butterfly wings surrounded by sakura petals. She had also brought a red electric guitar with her

Mikamis POV:

I ended up bringing my guitar with me, but only because if I had to do this I might as well have a bit of fun with is…also I couldn't remember how the dance during the guitar solo…

I walked up to my amp and plugged in my guitar before setting it down on the stand next to the amp. I then walked over to the speakers and set up my ipod before walking into the middle of the room Lussuria was standing by my ipod with a video camera in hand "just let me know when you're ready and I'll play the song." I turned so that my back was facing everyone and told Lussuria I was ready. Lussuria hit the play button, soon the music began to play and I started to dance and after a bit of just dancing to the music I began to sing.

Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka  
Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
Akuryou taisan ICBM

Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono  
Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo  
Seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite

Hyakusen renma no mitame wa shoukou  
Ittari kitari no oirandouchuu  
Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi

Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku joudo yakubarai  
Kitto saigo wa daidanen hakushu no aima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo  
Kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero

the guitar solo had started so ran over and picked up my guitar and began to play along. when the solo ended I continued to sing while putting back my guitar and walking back to the middle of the room to resume dancing

Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono  
Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite

Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure

and with that the song ended. I stood there for a moment in the ending dance pose before turning to look at everyone else…they were…staring at me… it was kinda creepy.

"uh guys?...you're kinda starting to freak me out." this seemed to snap them out of it and finally someone spoke. "Wow Mikami-chan you can sing really well" It was fran who had spoke first then Lussuria "why did you tell us honey that was wonderful, and you can dance too!" I looked at him a bit shocked I guess my singing was ok but there was no way in hell that I could dance and get complimented for it. "uh thanks Luss-nee but I wasn't that great." while Lussuria continued on about my so called 'wonderful' performance I felt a tap on my left shoulder and turned to see Gokudera "oi where did you learn to play the guitar like that?" my face paled slightly and I turned away from him "I just looked up some videos online a-anyways let's just get back to playing the game." I walked away before he could say anything else and sat back down in my original place in the circle "alright well my turn is done now let's pass on the hat and keep on going."

and with that the hat was passed and the game cotinued

**Well I think I'll stop this chapter here. if you guys would like I kinda need help thinking of some of the truths and dares I can ask the characters. If you have any ideas please leave a comment saying who pulled the person's name, the person whose name was pulled, and there truth/dare. I'd really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys and I'll work on updating sooner. until the next chapter! ^w^**


End file.
